No temas Scarlet
by LightKey27
Summary: Erza tiene que cumplir con una misión, pero no imaginaba que la tomarían por sorpresa ¿Será que alguien la rescata? Feliz cumpleaños Sabastu nwn
"No temas, Scarlet"

Jerza [Jellal x Erza]

Por: Lightkey27

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima y esta historia es un regalo para mi amada Sabastu.

.

.

.

Cuando Mirajane le había dicho que debía ir a ese pueblo para controlar la ola de delincuencia que se había desatado en los últimos días, nunca imaginó encontrarse con él.

Por supuesto que tampoco habría podido predecir que el enemigo utilizaba magia del espacio, la cual la había dejado indefensa contra ellos, además que desde que había llegado al lugar sentía que sus fuerzas se iban poco a poco, Mirajane no tenía tanta información acerca de la localidad y por ello, junto con el maestro, le habían solicitado que fuera a imponer orden.

Jamás imaginó que se sentiría como una damisela en apuros cuando lo vio llegar y golpear a los tipos que la habían atado con cuerdas mágicas, inmovilizándola sin remedio.

Usualmente era ella quien iba al rescate, la sensación de estar prisionera y ver cómo los demás luchan para salvarla nunca le ha gustado, la hace sentir indefensa e impotente. Nunca le ha gustado ver a sus amigos sufrir por ella, por eso ha entrenado desde que era sólo una niña para cada día hacerse más fuerte y ser quien proteja a sus queridos amigos, su familia, del peligro.

Pero no hace mucho descubrió que su filosofía de protegerlos a todos estaba errónea, no era ella quien los protegía, eran ellos quienes siempre estaban velando por ella.

Sin embargo, en esta ocasión pecaba por sus pensamientos, no le molestaba el que Jellal fuese a su rescate, después de todo es una chica y alguna vez tuvo la fantasía de que su príncipe encantador la rescatase del peligro.

No había duda de que siempre creyó, cree y creerá que Jellal es su príncipe salvador.

Había sido él quien le sonrió por primera vez, fue quien le ofreció su amistad, fue el primero en elogiar algo en ella, fue quien le dio un apellido.

 _Fue por tu cabello, Erza Scarlet._

Y una vez más el destino se había encargado de reunirlos, no en las mejores circunstancias, pero era consciente que si quería tener un encuentro con Jellal nunca sería normal, después de todo, él era un fugitivo de la ley. La última vez que lo había visto, hace un mes, tenía severos golpes de un enfrentamiento que tuvo con un gremio oscuro, había una que resaltaba entre las demás y que seguramente requeriría al menos tres meses para curar.

Verlo luchar tan arduamente por protegerla enviaba de alguna manera una sensación de calidez hacia ella, la hacía feliz en cierto modo, pero a la vez la hacía sentir culpable, estaba en su naturaleza ser una luchadora, estar en la posición de ser rescatada no le agradaba del todo.

— ¿¡Qué estabas haciendo aquí Erza!? —gritó el peliazul para que el sonido de su voz no fuera amortiguado por los golpes de la batalla y a su vez esquivaba un golpe de uno de los malhechores mientras utilizaba su espada para defenderse de un ataque por la retaguardia.

No creía la confianza de ese chico, se estaba enfrentando a más de treinta villanos, quizás ahora sólo la mitad y tenía tiempo para preguntarle el motivo de su estadía en ese lugar.

—Debía investigar algunas anomalías que estaban ocurriendo por aquí, pero de alguna manera lograron capturarme —declaró avergonzada, pues su orgullo estaba descendiendo considerablemente, frunció el ceño al escuchar cómo Jellal soltaba una risa ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de ella?

—No me estoy riendo de ti —dijo él como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos

—Bueno no del todo— ¿Así que sí se estaba burlando de ella?

— Es sólo que no tienes por qué sentirte avergonzada de que te capturaran, el área está infestada de _augebit infirmitate_ era imposible que lo supieras—ella exclamó un Oh de comprensión, así que después de todo sus sentidos no estaban de baja.

Augebit infirmitate es una planta que crece oculta cerca de los árboles que se encarga de robar la fuerza de las personas que pasan cerca de ella, es imperceptible a los sentidos, se necesita de un escaneo del área y magia de algún elemento de la naturaleza para encontrarla, ha escuchado de ella gracias a Levy quien hace un tiempo realizó una misión con su equipo, Shadow Gear y se vieron afectados por los efectos de la misma, por suerte Droy sabía tratar con ella y fue por eso que lograron salir victoriosos de la batalla.

Pero su magia era de armaduras y espadas, no creyó encontrar ese tipo de plantas aquí, aunque ahora se daba cuenta de que todo encajaba, por esa razón la delincuencia había aumentado, debilitaban a los magos y a las ciudadanos que se encontraban cerca y hacían de las suyas, sin embargo había algo que no comprendía.

—¿Y por qué no te ha afectado? —esperaba que su voz fuese lo suficientemente potente para llegar a los oídos del mago de cuerpo celestial, supo que lo había hecho al ver una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

—Estos idiotas han estado mucho tiempo aquí, tarde o temprano iban a sufrir los efectos de la planta—casi recibe un golpe a su estómago, pero logró derribar al sujeto y evitarlo —Aunque claro, hay algunos más fuertes que otros, por otra parte no he estado tanto tiempo aquí—dijo mientras se blandía con su espada a uno de los atacantes.

—¿Cómo supiste lo de Augebit infirmitate? —preguntó algo débil, tanto por las cuerdas mágicas como por el efecto del área.

Sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta de Jellal, iba a preguntar algo más, pero logró ver cómo uno de esos tipos, que emanaba gran poder mágica, iba a atacar a Jellal, intentó alertarlo, pero no lograba emitir palabra alguna, forcejeaba por zafarse de las cuerdas, pero el grito de Jellal le avisó que era muy tarde, lo vio caer en cámara lenta, el tipo le había otorgado un fuerte golpe a Jellal, en donde si no recordaba mal, era justo el lugar tenía una herida sin curar.

Sintió la ira correr por su cuerpo, no permitiría de ninguna manera que alguien lastimara a sus seres queridos. Los atacantes detuvieron sus acciones al sentir un aura oscura detrás de ellos, efectivamente, el escarlata nunca había dado tanto miedo como en ese momento.

—¡Nadie toca a mi Jellal! —una lluvia de golpes hacia los tipos fue lo que precedió, la ira de Erza era incontrolable y el enemigo podría darse por vencido, una rueda de espadas apareció alrededor de ellos inmovilizándolos y atacándolos seguidamente.

—Eso les enseñará—dijo mientras se dirigía a atender a Jellal.

—¿Estás bien? —Le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a caminar —Creí que esa herida necesitaba más tiempo para curarse—comentó mientras atravesaban el camino, pero el silencio de Jellal prevalecía.

—¿No dirás nada? —preguntó algo molesta al ser la única que hablaba.

—Lo siento—lo escuchó susurrar.

—¿Por qué te disculpas?

—Fui yo quien colocó esas plantas—declaró con la mirada cabizbaja, sin embargo Erza no se enojó, ella sabía que todo tenía una explicación y él supo que debía continuar.

—Cuando estuve en el consejo mágico, tenía planeado utilizar esta área para fines de los que no estoy orgulloso, debía mantener a los intrusos lejos de manera que coloqué esa planta aquí…jamás creí que le haría daño a alguien que quiero, si no hubiese estado aquí hoy tú…

—No digas más Jellal, no te culpes por algo que no sucedió, lo importante es que estás aquí y ahora corrigiendo tus errores y asumiendo las consecuencias.

—Erza…

—Vamos, estoy segura de que en Fairy Tail estarán felices de verte-invitó con una sonrisa contagiando a Jellal, quien por unos instantes logró olvidar toda su vida de pecado y disfrutar de la compañía de Erza.

—¿Nadie toca a mí Jellal? —preguntó divertido logrando ruborizarla por completo.

—N-N-No es lo que piensas-tartamudeó avergonzada haciendo reír a carcajadas a Jellal.

.:Fin:.

.

.

.

¡Feliz cumpleaños Sabastu! *le tira confeti y la abraza* Muchas felicidades, sé que no tenemos ni el año de estar en contacto, pero en este tiempo quiero que sepas que te has convertido en una gran inspiración para mí, tanto por tus historias como por la persona que eres, si bien aún tienes tu identidad secreta, espero algún día conocerla ;v , de verdad estoy feliz de haberte conocido, amo tus historias, la forma en la que narras quisiera ser como tú xd ok no y pues muchas felicidades, este es mi intento de Jerza, lo siento no hubo beso ni nada, pero soy un asco con el romance y la comedia y con todo básicamente xd así que de alguna forma espero que te haya gustado la historia, te quiero Sabastu nwn.

Pd: Augebit infirmitate significa aumento de la debilidad en latín jeje.


End file.
